


[Fanmix] Friday Nights With Party King Thranduil

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanmix features 13 of the trashiest pop songs that Party King Thranduil would dance to until his pointy crown fell off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Friday Nights With Party King Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).



Cover Art provided by Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Download (right-click and save):

  * [Friday Nights With Party King Thranduil](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Friday%20Nights%20with%20Party%20King%20Thranduil.zip) || 50 MB

## Reader's Notes

This is the first of two fanmixes for Reena Jenkins' birthday. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REENA JENKINS!!!! ♥_♥ 

## Track List

1\. Get The Party Started - P!nk  
2\. Blow (Cirkut Remix) - Ke$ha  
3\. Who The Fuck Is Alice? - Happy Hardcore  
4\. We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus  
5\. Don't Stop the Party - Pitbull  
6\. Timber - Pitbull ft. Ke$ha  
7\. Peacock - Katy Perry  
8\. Dirt Off Your Shoulders/Lying From You - Jay-Z ft. Linkin Park  
9\. I'm Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO  
10\. Die Young - Ke$ha  
11\. Acapella - Karmin  
12\. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady Gaga  
13\. Dancing Queen - ABBA


  
---|---


End file.
